The Difference of Yesterday
by stoneygem
Summary: Christmas wishes, they change quickly. Written for the Christmas Fic Exchange


My offer for the Christmas Fic Exchange. I hope you all enjoy it as well, even though the actual holiday is over...

Title: "The Difference of Yesterday"  
Author: Datsue  
Rating: T or FRT (though with a hint of pear somewhere in between)  
Disclaimer: Still nothing...the Joseph in my bed is only a dream  
Summary: Christmas wishes, they change quickly  
Written for: queenjewels

**The Difference of Yesterday**

Opening her eyes was a difficult task this morning. Too beautiful had her dream been. Opening her eyes would mean that her lovely dream would be over.

Clarisse felt a bit like Cinderella must have felt, after the clock had struck midnight and all her ball glory had disappeared, leaving a girl in rags hiding in the shadows.

And yet, when she became aware of her surroundings, Queen Clarisse Renaldi could not help the smile crossing her face. Snuggling deeper into the pillows and duvet, she stared at the window, where slowly dawn was creeping up into the cold, snowy winter day.

It must still be quite early on this day. With a smile Clarisse remembered. It was December 26th, Boxing day, the quietest day of the Christmas celebrations at the Genovian court. Just a few dignitaries and guests at a small lunch gathering that would extend well into the evening. Just a few selected guests. Mia would be at ease in this group.

Her granddaughter would be fine during this event, giving her, Clarisse, the chance to dream.

Outside the snow fell, slow gentle flakes swaying down from the sky to cover all the unpleasantness with smooth silence.

Smooth, the word brought back her dream.

Humming to herself, Clarisse slid out of bed and wandered over to the window to stare at the wintery wonder in awe. She must look like a child, she thought with a grin. She felt like a child.

Elated and giddy. Clarisse felt as if she could just spread her arms and start to twirl and sing to herself aloud. Such a beautiful dream.

So smooth, so warm, so gentle and so beautiful.

"Grandma?"

Clarisse shot around. "Mia! Why are you up so early? I believed you would sleep in after last night's excitement."

The young woman blushed with embarrassment. "I woke up feeling hungry and decided to sneak down to the kitchens to get some stuff."

The queen inwardly cringed at the use of slang, but smiled nonetheless at Mia's antics. She still had her work cut out for her, but her granddaughter certainly brought a fresh breeze into these old walls.

"That explains why you are up and about, but not why you have come to my suite at this time of the day."

"Well, grandma you disappeared so quickly last night and I thought I might check on you to see if you were all right. You know, it was kinda like pulling a Cinderella on us."

"Pulling a Cinderella?" Clarisse was incredulous. She knew that she did not keep up all too much with things going on in the "hip"-world, but 'pulling a…'.

"Well, you know, disappearing suddenly and nobody knows where she has gone. You did that last night. Charlotte and I were really worried. But then Charlotte said, that Joe would have made sure you are safe and you probably only wanted some peace and quiet." The princess took a deep breath. "That's why I didn't look for you yesterday. I thought Joe would take care of you and…"

The last words of Mia's were no longer heard by Clarisse. With almost shocking clarity her dream came back to her.

* * *

"It is quite a beautiful ball, your Majesty. The guests seem to enjoy themselves." Prime Minister Motaz said gently while swirling his sovereign across the dance floor. Sebastian could count himself among the few people, the queen liked and trusted, so their dance was an enjoyable one. In addition, despite his being a rather massive man, Motaz was a good dancer, thanks to a few pointers from Joe. Inwardly, he shook his head. Was there anything, where Joe did not have his hands in? 

"It certainly seems so, does it not, Sebastian? Even Mia seems to enjoy herself."

"No mean feat, your Majesty."

Clarisse chuckled. That was one way of wording it. She was positive she could find a few more. The Prime Minister smiled to himself, seeing the mirth on his partner's face.

"You are in a good mood tonight, your Majesty."

The queen's smile broadened. "Oh, I am. I am relieved that the entire affair has gone smoothly and I am delighted to see how well Amelia is being received. She also is at ease and is enjoying herself. It gives me hope that in one year's time she will be ready to take over the crown."

"I share your hopes, your Majesty. It would be a joyous thing to see our princess taking over the crown. It would also give you the chance to…"

There was a tap on his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. Turning Sebastian recognised the man who had cut into his dance with the queen. The smile on his face broadened.

"May I?"

Turning to look for the queen's approval, Sebastian almost laughed. That she would approve of this change of partners was as certain as the fact that it was Christmas Day today. Bowing, Motaz made his way to the edge of the dance floor to watch the show unfold.

"Do you think they will ever acknowledge what is so painfully obvious?" Sheila Motaz whispered into her husband's ear.

"For both of their sakes, I hope they do. And soon."

"Love is in the air." Sheila started to sing quietly.

Sebastian chuckled then stretched his hand out to lead his wife onto the dance floor.

"I hope I did not interrupt an important political discussion, your Majesty."

Clarisse paused for a second, weighing her answer carefully. She had promised Joseph that tonight she would not think of politics and just try to enjoy herself. However, enjoyment had not come as bountiful as she had wished for. Too few had been the chances to dance the way she wished to do the entire night.

"Did you break your promise?" She could feel the smirk on his face without looking at him. Knowing that he was teasing her, she lowered her head even more to cover her bashful smile.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph was teasing her openly now and that got her mind rolling again.

"We only spoke about our hopes for next year's Christmas Day ball." Clarisse defended herself.

"And what are you hoping for next Christmas, your Majesty?"

The sudden intensity in Joseph's voice shocked her. Raising her head, Clarisse stared into his eyes. What was he playing at?

The look in his eyes took her breath away. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel. Nothing except Joseph's gaze burning into her soul, searching and demanding answers. Raising questions she had not even wanted to know.

"I…" She tried to form words, to give some sort of answer, yet none was forthcoming.

Too much was her head focussed on how dark and deep his eyes were, how hot his hands were against her skin, how much her body tingled where he touched her. His smell intoxicated her and with a start Clarisse realized that it was that cologne.

Closing her eyes briefly in a gesture of total defeat she asked herself whatever had possessed her to give Joseph cologne as a Christmas present. Had she been completely out of her mind to give him that?

Yet, the moment she had smelled it, it had Joseph's name on it.

It had taken her weeks to think on an appropriate gift for him. Whatever idea she had had, it was either too personal or too distant. How could she find the perfect gift to show Joseph just what he was to her? How good and close a friend. How grateful she was to have him by her side.

Yet no gift had come to her mind. Until she had stood in the perfume store to pick up a new bottle of her favourite scent and had come across this one.

Closing her eyes, Clarisse remembered how this cologne had made her head spin, imagining how it would mix with his natural scent. The arrow of desire shooting through her had been so strong that…

"Your Majesty?"

Joseph was concerned. Clarisse had not answered his question, had not said a word at all.

As she raised her head to look into his eyes, he felt the world stop twirling.

Had he not known that she was an angel?

It had never been clearer to him.

"You look like a Christmas angel." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Clarisse felt her cheeks warm at his compliment. How gifted he was. And what a wonderful gift he was giving her.

She loved how he always knew what to say. She loved how he always knew how to cheer her up. She loved how he emphasised his words with a gentle squeeze of his hands. She loved how his voice dropped when saying such intimate things to her. She loved how sensually his lips moved when speaking to her.

And wondered if his lips would feel as good as they looked.

"I've never seen grandma so radiant. Or so beautiful. I know she's always beautiful, but tonight. She looks like a Christmas angel."

"It is a beautiful gown. And very appropriate."

"Grandma is the only woman I know who can really carry off white. She looks as if she had bathed in snow."

"That is quite a poetic way of putting it, your highness."

"It's true, isn't it, Mrs. Motaz?"

"Yes, your highness."

"It also compliments Joe's tux very well, don't you think?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Mia blushed, embarrassed that once again her tongue had been faster than her brain. "You know, it makes them look good together… when they dance."

Sheila Motaz grinned, thinking of what her thoughts had been earlier. They had not changed in the last minutes. The queen and Joseph were still dancing, despite the music having changed twice. It seemed as if they had not even realized that time had passed. They were so engrossed in each other that the world could have stopped spinning for all they cared.

The couple was so lost in each other that nothing seemed to be able to make them aware of their surroundings.

Joseph certainly was drowning in the woman in his arms. Sheila had to give it to her monarch. Clarisse Renaldi knew how to do it. The off-white, sequined gown was breathtaking. Not overly elaborate and sexy, with a modest neckline and long sleeves, it was still absolutely stunning.

The queen looked like an angel. Like an angel in love, if the smile that lit up her face whenever a certain gentleman was near her, was any indication.

In a way, it was lucky that the sprigs of mistletoe were only a few around the elaborate ballroom. Otherwise, scandal would be ripe.

"They make a beautiful couple, indeed, your highness."

"Yes, they do. I only wish…"

"Yes, your highness, I wish that too."

The couple on the dance floor was happily oblivious to the talks at the edges of the ballroom.

"Joseph?" Clarisse's voice was soft, almost shy when she spoke his name. "I have been wondering."

"You have been wondering what?" He could not keep the smile off his face, seeing how it was reflected on hers.

"I know you are not one to like those kinds of traditions. And I know, you basically had to be forced to do it as well this time, but did you receive everything you had on your wish list this year?"

The music changed to a new song, giving him a few seconds of reprieve, though it was short lived when he recognised the first verse.

_"What a difference a day makes…"_

"Almost everything, and a few things that were not on the list." He could see her blush, confirming his suspicions as to who had been the secret donor. Fighting the urge to grin like a fool at the thought that it had been her who had given him such an intimate gift. "There was one thing in particular that has surprised me a great deal."

Clarisse's blush deepened.

All of a sudden, the gentle banter and easy companionship in their dance was gone. Suddenly every word, every movement, every small touch or even breath received a meaning tenfold its importance.

Joseph's hand on her back was no longer protecting, but searing her skin even through the material of her gown. His eyes on her were no longer gentle, but burning into her soul unmasking everything she kept hidden there.

She found she could not breathe, did not know what to do. Wanted to escape and throw herself into his arms at the same time.

The colour turned on her cheeks and Clarisse suddenly felt light-headed.

"Joseph, I… I think I need to…"

"Of course." His voice was gentle still, yet Clarisse could not help but hear the slight lilt of huskiness.

As he lead her to a door that lead to an alcove at the southern end of the ballroom, Clarisse found her hands tingling and a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

As the door closed behind them shutting out the noises from the ballroom, the silence became oppressive. The light in the small room was dim; the few candles only just illuminated the dark red velvet of the chaise lounge.

Clarisse looked around her in confusion. "I don't remember this room being set up like this."

Receiving no reply she slowly turned, willing Joseph to break his silence. But when her eyes found his face she felt her breath again leaving her lungs.

In a small gesture of inner rebellion she shook her head. Just how often had he left her breathless tonight? This was…

"There is one point on my wishlist that has not been fulfilled yet. Though I do believe that it might just happen now."

Clarisse was incredulous. "I beg your pardon?"

Joseph's gaze pointedly went to the ceiling and following his stare, Clarisse gasped. The ceiling of the small room was covered with sprigs of mistletoe.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Did you, did you…" she stuttered.

"Know that it was this alcove that the princess had called the 'lover's boudoir'? No. Though, now that we are here, do you think that my last wish could come true?"

Her heart was missing a beat; she knew that much, for the insinuation in Joseph's words did not need to be explained any further. Still, she felt that she needed him to say it out loud. Felt that if she didn't hear it, she might have imagined it.

"Only if my wish will be granted in return."

He could barely believe he had heard what she said. Too incredible was the meaning behind her words. Too unfathomable the idea that she wished…

In the end, it was no question anymore – for when their lips touched the world around them dissolved.

Tentatively, almost afraid the other would break away, their lips touched lightly at first. So gentle that their flesh was barely in contact. Only slowly, they came into closer contact brushing against each other with feather light caresses. He traced the shape of her perfect mouth with his lips, breathing in the scent of her skin, swallowing the sigh that escaped her as his hands moved up to cup her face and his thumbs tenderly brushed over his cheeks.

It was she who finally completed their kiss, firmly placing her lips against his and pressing closer. It was her tongue that darted out to sweep over his mouth, tickling against the coarse hair of his moustache and goatee, sending shivers over both their spines.

And suddenly, it was not enough. Opening his mouth to receive her tongue, the kiss quickly got out of hand. Tongues probing each other's mouths, intertwining, tasting, licking, branding.

Nibbling at her lower lip, Joseph pressed closer. His hands beginning to rake over Clarisse's body, roving up and down her sides, sweeping possessively over her rear, making her moan deep in her throat. The sound of her growing arousal that he could feel as well in the way she pressed herself closer, turned him on to a point of no control.

Their bodies crushed against each other, their mouths were entangled in a mad battle for pleasure.

Clarisse didn't know what was happening to her, didn't know how to stop it, didn't know if she wanted to. Pressing herself closer and closer, arching into Joseph's touch it was still not close enough. She wanted more of this, more of him. As his lips left her mouth to trace a fiery path along the neckline of her dress, a low keen escaped her.

Much later, when their breathing returned to normal and their minds were functioning properly again, Clarisse realized that he had not answered her question.

"Joseph, what actually was your wish?"

He smiled, his eyes full of tenderness. "I wanted my very own Christmas angel give me something that comes from her heart."

Cupping his cheek she brushed her lips just above where her hand lay. "It came from her heart. Just like everything else she gave you."

"Just like I took every gift from her into my heart."

* * *

The song was playing over and over in her mind now. Joseph had hummed it then even sung it when he escorted her to her suite. 

_What a difference a day makes  
There's a rainbow before me  
Skies above can't be stormy  
Since that moment of bliss, that thrilling kiss_

"Grandma, grandma?"

The concerned voice of her granddaughter cut through the dreamy haze, Clarisse had retreated to. Staring at the young woman, it took a few seconds until her gaze and her mind focussed on the young woman sitting next to her on the bed.

When had they moved back to the bed?

"I apologize, my dear. You were saying?"

Mia eyed her suspiciously for a second, then apparently dismissed her suspicions either as inconsequential or not to be answered anyway. "I was asking, if Christmas is always this beautiful here in Genovia. It was almost like a dream, with the church service on Christmas Eve and the nativity scene and the tree and singing and the gifts. And the feast yesterday. And of course, the ball."

Clarisse smiled affectionately at her granddaughter. She loved the girl with all her heart and the fact that she had enjoyed the festivities, gave her hope.

Hope that by next year's Christmas Mia would be so well-settled that the Christmas wish, she had might become true.

The thought made her pause.

Yesterday, she had wished that Mia might settle into her role and into Genovia so that by next Christmas she, Clarisse, would be able to hand over the duties of the crown.

But that was yesterday.

Today was different.

When she made that wish yesterday it was the Christmas past that ruled it.

By then, she had not felt his touch, his kiss. Had not been thrilled and excited beyond belief. Had not felt the heat and fire of his embrace. The promise of more to come.

By then she had not known the craving for more. It was nagging her now. The need and the desire.

It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Today, she knew.

And therein lay the difference between Christmas past and Christmas future. The difference of yesterday.

Oh what a difference a day made…

* * *

Well, I hope, you enjoyed it. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think. 

A Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
